1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an openable motor vehicle roof with a cover which, in its closed position. closes a roof opening in a fixed roof skin and which can be raised for ventilation purposes, and which is provided with an adjustable headliner part which can be moved from its closed position in which it blocks the view from the motor vehicle interior relative to both the cover or the roof opening, in order to expose the roof opening or the view of the cover, and which can also be raised with the cover to increase the ventilation function.
2. Description of Related Art
A generic openable motor vehicle roof of the initially mentioned type is known from German Patent DE 195 13 971 C2, in which the cover can be selectively raised from the closed position or can be pushed back to the rear to under the fixed roof skin in order to expose the roof opening. The cover and the headliner part are each provided with a separate adjustment mechanism and are driven by two separate drives which each comprise an electric motor and compressively-stiffdrive cables. There is an electrical control circuit to coordinate displacement and swinging processes of the headliner part and the cover in order to preclude collisions. Within the framework of this collision protection, the cover and the headliner part can, however, be adjusted independently of one another.
The disadvantage in this motor vehicle roof is the complex configuration, especially the requirement of two separate drives.
A simpler openable motor vehicle roof is known from German Patent DE 43 30 599 C1, which has a cover that can be selectively raised from its closed position or can be pushed to the rear to underneath the fixed roof skin and a headliner part which can be pushed in the lengthwise direction of the roof but which cannot be raised. A driver arrangement provides for the headliner part being automatically entrained by the cover when the latter is pushed back in order to expose the roof opening. When the cover is not pushed back, i.e., with the cover closed or raised, the sliding part is manually pushed in order to control the light incidence through the transparent cover into the vehicle interior. Another vehicle roof having these same general characteristics is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,564.
The disadvantage in these motor vehicle roofs is that the headliner part cannot be raised to increase the ventilation function with the cover raised.
German Patent DE 25 51 335 C3 discloses an openable motor vehicle roof with an opaque cover which can be selectively raised from its closed position or which can be pushed to the rear to underneath the fixed roof skin and on which a headliner part is attached to block the view of the cover. However, this system is not suited for transparent covers.